Sparrow (prequel to Blade)
by lcanoOdles
Summary: Fable 2: I actually played the game this time. Your welcome. This is Sparrow's story. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. The Sparrow

...

People hustled through Bowerstone Old Town.

Houses lined the streets and clouds filled the skies.

Snow delicately fell to the ground in a flurry.

The chilly air made the scene bleaker.

Two orphans huddled beside a fire pit at the edge of the cobblestone road.

While warming herself by the open fire, the younger girl felt something land on top of her head.

Carefully, she reached up to touch the substance.

Realizing it was bird droppings, the girl grimaced and rubbed her hands on her tattered clothes.

"What?" her older sister wondered next to her.

The girl made a face.

Her sister didn't stress the subject.

Instead, she said, "look at Castle Fairfax! Oh, isn't it beautiful?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"I bet Lord Lucien's having roast duck this time of year," they said in unison.

"Rose, you said that yesterday."

"Well," Rose frowned at her sister, "maybe he had duck yesterday, too."

The girl shrugged.

Rose frowned.

A loud commotion stirred just around the corner.

"Sparrow, follow me," Rose grabbed her sister's hand.

Together, they skipped to a merchant who set up his shop and was trying to sell merchandise.

A crowd formed around his caravan.

"Gather around, ladies and gentlemen," he lured the consumers closer, "Come and witness these exotic items from far away lands."

The merchant paused for a moment to let the desire and excitement sink in.

He glanced at Rose and Sparrow, who craned their necks for a peek over the rest of the crowd.

The merchant smirked before auctioning off his first product.

"Wise choice," he said to a poor fool who fell for the merchant's scam.

The merchant looked hungrily at the gold in the buyer's hand.

Without a hesitation, he snatched the gold up, greedily counting it as he turned away from the crowd.

"Next," the merchant said, putting the gold in his pocket and displaying a music box.

"This is no ordinary music box," he said, "In the old kingdom, it was said to grant a single wish."

"Pfft!" said Rose, "Magic, schmagic."

An old woman with foggy eyes turned to Rose.

"Magic is a serious matter, child," the woman said.

"I don't think you understand," Rose continued, "Magic is rubbish and so is that music box."

"I don't think you understand, Rose," the woman said, "that music box is more than what it seems."

Rose, astonished that the woman knew her name, didn't argue farther.

"What if it is real?" she wondered out loud.

"Do you want to find out?" Sparrow asked her sister.

Rose thought for a moment.

"We don't have any money, though. And even if we did, I'm sure you'd want something to eat before even thinking about some dumb music box."

She sighed.

"Come on, Rose. We'll figure something out."

"You sure?" Rose asked, uncertain.

Sparrow nodded.

"Anything for my dear sister."

A guard named Derek gestured for the girls to come toward him.

"Need something?" Rose asked as they reached his post.

"Actually, I need a favor."

"Well, spit it out."

Derek gave the mouthy girl a look.

"Find my arrest warrants, would ya?"

"Sure," Sparrow spoke up before Rose could.

"Wait," Rose frowned at her sister, "What'd we get in return?"

Derek stared at Rose, shocked.

"Uh, well... I suppose I could pay you."

"One gold for EACH warrant."

Derek shook his head.

"One gold for ALL the warrants."

Rose sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled under her breath.

As the girls turned to walk away, a man with an odd box called the girls over.

"What'd you want?" Rose asked.

"I needed somebody to model for my device here. I figured a couple of kids would enjoy something like that," the man said.

"What does it do?" Sparrow asked.

"It takes photos."

Rose shrugged at her sister when she asked what that meant.

"Will you pay us?" Rose wanted to know.

The man nodded.

"Why not?"

Rose and Sparrow posed for the strange device.

The man rewarded the girls with a shiny gold coin and shooed them away.

"What to do next?" Rose wondered as she and Sparrow walked through a narrow alleyway.

As they approached the end of the passage, the girls heard a kid yell, "he's gonna beat the crap out ta that dog!"

Without thinking, Sparrow flew out of the alley and charged at a boy holding a cork gun and taunting a dog.

"No one shoots at Mr. Fuzzyflippers... And gets away with it!" Sparrow shouted as she leaped onto the boy, thrashing and punching at his face.

Rose watched, surprised at the name Sparrow gave the poor dog.

The boy shoved Sparrow off of him and stumbled away from the scene quickly.

"Mr. Fuzzyflippers?"

"Don't judge," Sparrow said.

She knelt beside the dog.

He watched her, cautiously.

Sparrow held out her hand, cooing at the dog.

"It's okay," she tried to coax him.

The dog remained in the corner.

Sparrow sighed.

"Come on," she said to Rose, "we still need to find those warrants."

"There's one!" Rose pointed to a piece of paper lying on the ground.

Sparrow picked it up and said, "let's see... This warrant's for a Ronnie "Rhymes with" Paronist. Says he's set fire to public property or an officer at peace at least 19 times."

Rose frowned.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Sounds fantastic!" Sparrow grinned.

"Hey!" A man yelled down at Sparrow and Rose from a high platform.

He motioned for them to come hither.

The girls climbed a large set of stairs toward him.

"What?" Rose asked.

"My stockroom's full of beetles!" the man cried.

"We can take care of 'em. But it won't come cheap."

The man frowned.

"One gold."

Rose shrugged.

"I guess."

"Let's do this," Sparrow said, reaching for her toy gun.

Rose smiled at her.

Five minutes later, Sparrow came out of the stockroom, blowing at the barrel of her gun.

"Dang," the man said. "That was quick."

"We agreed on one gold," Rose reminded him.

"Alright, alright."

Sparrow and Rose walked back down the stairs, Rose flipping her coin all the way.

"What next?" she asked.

Sparrow shrugged.

"Look!" Rose said, pointing to a warrant on the ground, next to a puddle.

Sparrow picked it up.

"This one's for Leroy "Unremarkable" Stone. He's wanted for suspicious though otherwise unremarkable behavior."

Sparrow laughed, "I'm sorry but these warrants are pure gold."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Another one!"

Sparrow ran over to catch a warrant blowing through the air.

"It says it's for an Allan "Alliteration" Altamont. Says he is wanted for breaking and entering, breaking and smashing, breaking and repeatedly stomping upon, breaking, gluing back together, and trying to pass off as not ever having broken in the first place."

Sparrow grinned.

"Look," Rose pointed to the dog Sparrow saved earlier.

"Mr. Fuzzyflippers!" Sparrow called.

The dog strolled over to the orphans, holding a paper in his mouth.

"Gimme that," Rose said, taking the warrant from the dog.

The dog wagged his tail and rubbed his head against Rose's leg.

"You're a good boy," Rose told him.

She handed the warrant to Sparrow, who read aloud, "Andrew "the Stammer" M M Miller who is wanted for assault with a firearm, stealing glances with a firearm, whispering sweet nothings to a firearm, proposal to a firearm, hurling a firearm into a public waterway in anger, and public intoxication."

Rose laughed.

"Come on," she said, walking toward an arguing man and woman.

"Rose," Sparrow whined, "Come on."

She hugged the dog, pleadingly.

"Sparrow, it's hard enough watch after you. A dog would make things more difficult."

Sparrow sighed.

"Come on," Rose called again.

Sparrow patted the dog before walking away.

"Hey," a drunken man said, "I need you to do something for me."

Rose paused.

"Depends on what it is."

"Somebody stole my bottle of booze. Get it back for me and I'll pay ya."

"Sounds like a deal," Rose grinned, "just tell us where we can find it."

The man pointed a wobbly finger toward a beggar, surrounded by piles of stolen items.

A woman walked over to the man.

She frowned at him.

"Listen," she said, "do us both a favor and give the bottle to me. I'll pay you as much as he is."

Rose considered it.

"Gold is gold," she shrugged.

Meanwhile, Sparrow sneaked toward the beggar's mound of things.

Luckily, the man was asleep.

Sparrow tiptoed to the bottle.

She turned to the sleeping man and let out a bloodcurdling growl.

Rose watched through the cracks of her fingers.

Seeing that the man hadn't woke up, Sparrow plucked the bottle up from the ground and skipped back toward her sister, the woman, and the drunkard.

Sparrow handed the bottle to the woman, who discovered a piece of paper tucked inside the nozzle of the bottle and handed that to Sparrow.

"Nicky "the Nickname" who is wanted for assault with deadly weapon, assault with potentially deadly weapon, assault with a weapon we can't believe could possibly be deadly but unfortunately was," Sparrow read.

She smiled.

"Thank you," Rose said, "come on, Sparrow. Let's give Derek these warrants."

Rose and Sparrow returned to the guard for their reward.

Rose counted her gold.

"That's four pieces," she said, " one more should do it."

At that moment, a man called the girls over to him.

"What do you need?" Rose asked.

"You see that house over there?" The man asked, pointing at a two story house across the street.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"My lover lives there. I have this letter for her, but I can't deliver it because her mother doesn't approve of me."

"So you want us to deliver it for you?"

"Would you?"

Rose took the letter.

"Don't let the mother get it," the man reminded them.

The girls walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A woman who looked about fifty opened the door.

"What?" the woman asked.

"We have a letter," Rose said.

"Oh. Stay put while I get the postage."

Rose looked uneasy.

Sparrow, on the other hand, snatched the letter away from Rose and flew up the stairs.

A young woman crouched on the ground and scrubbed at the floors.

"Excuse me," Sparrow said.

The woman looked up at her.

"I have a letter. For you. I need postage money."

"Oh," the woman said.

She read the note.

"Thank you," she gave Sparrow a gold coin and offered her a smile.

Sparrow walked back downstairs.

"What'd you do?" the mother asked.

Rose looked stunned.

"He wanted us to take it to your daughter," Sparrow shrugged.

The mother glared at Sparrow.

"Who asked you to deliver that letter?" she demanded.

Sparrow pursed her lips.

The mother ran out of the house and across the street to the man waiting outside.

"That was odd," Rose said.

Sparrow held up the gold she earned for postage.

"Let's go buy the music box!" Rose exclaimed.

She and Sparrow wandered through town and looked for the trader.

As soon as they found him, Rose walked toward him and asked to buy the music box.

"Turn the handle 3 times to make a wish." The merchant explained.

Rose and Sparrow took it to the fire pit they crowded around earlier.

Rose bit her lip and turned the handle.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Suddenly, the music box began to play a sickly tune.

It lit up and sparks flew from it's surface.

Rose and Sparrow watched in fascination.

The music box exploded.

"What?" Rose looked stunned.

She exchanged looks with Sparrow.

"Come on, Sparrow," Rose pouted and led Sparrow to the shelter they called home.

The dog from before waited for them there.

"Mr. Fuzzyflippers!" Sparrow cheered.

"I didn't wish for you," Rose frowned.

"I did."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed, Sparrow."

"Read me the warrior story first."

"Sparrow."

Sparrow didn't argue.

She could tell Rose wasn't in the mood.

Sparrow curled up in her cott and fell asleep.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers woke her up late that night.

A guard stood in front of the shelter and the dog noticed him.

"Sh," Rose hushed the mongrel.

"Miss, wake your sister and come with me," the guard commanded.

Rose nodded.

"Sparrow, come on," Rose shook the girl.

Sparrow groaned.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Sparrow asked.

"Castle Fairfax," the guard answered.

Rose squealed.

"My wish, little Sparrow," she whispered with excitement.

Little did she know, her wish came with a price.

...

Castle Fairfax towered over the orphans.

The front doors were massive.

A butler stood in the doorway.

"Come in, children," he said.

Rose and Sparrow followed the butler down the decorated hall.

A man covered with blue will lines passed them.

He glanced at Sparrow.

Sparrow paused and watched him.

"Master Garth," the butler introduced the man.

Sparrow turned to catch up with the group.

Garth left the castle.

The butler led the girls to Lord Lucien's study.

He opened the door and announced the children's arrival.

Sparrow's gaze landed on a large circle on the opposite side of the room, next to a colossal stained window.

Curiosity overwhelmed the girl as she and Rose stepped inside the study.

Lucien bent over a stack of open books on his desk.

He muttered something to himself.

"Hello, my lord," Rose spoke up and did her best to curtsey.

"Stand inside the circle, would you?" Lucien didn't bother to look up at the children.

Rose didn't question his orders.

She stepped into the circular platform, which lit up in response.

Rose and Sparrow watched with fascination.

"Don't worry about that," Lucien said.

Sparrow looked uncertain.

"Sparrow," Rose coaxed, "it'll be okay. I promise."

Sparrow took a deep breath and stepped into the circle.

Specks of light trapped Sparrow and Rose inside the circle.

A pang of regret filled in Sparrow's gut.

She glanced at Rose.

Lucien began saying something, furiously.

He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Rose.

"No! Wait!" Rose cried.

Too late.

Everything happened in slow motion.

The gunshot.

Rose's scream.

Sparrow held her breath as her sister collapsed on the floor beside her.

Sparrow turned to look at Lucien and found him pointing the barrel of his gun toward her.

Sparrow shook her head and backed up against the window.

"I'm sorry." Lucien said.

Sparrow was too stunned to scream.

The sound of the gunpowder sparking and the bullet spiraling through the barrel exploded in the room.

It hit Sparrow, who fell out the window and crashed onto Bowerstone's cobblestone road.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers sniffed anxiously at the girl's limp hand.

He turned to an old woman with foggy eyes, who followed him to the orphan.

But Lucien failed to realize who he was dealing with.

Ten years later, Sparrow began her adventure with one thing in mind: revenge.

...


	2. The Hero of Strength

...

Sparrow was nineteen when her guardian, Theresa, taught her how to use her abilities.

Theresa taught her how to use weapons and how to use her powers, such as a flame Sparrow could generate.

Theresa asked Sparrow to go into town and find "the pilgrim" in Oakfield and gave her a device called the Guild Seal.

"The seal allows me to communicate with you and allows you to enter the Heroes Guild." Theresa explained.

And so, Sparrow's adventure began.

...

On her way to Bowerstone Market (the closest town from her starting point, Bower Lake), Sparrow encountered trouble.

A bandit known as Thag dared to stand in her way.

Not only did he intend to keep Sparrow from her objective, but he also kicked her dog.

Sparrow smiled as she thought of the last punk that dared to hurt Mr. Fuzzyflippers.

Touching Sparrow was one thing, however laying a finger on Mr. Fuzzyflippers was something else entirely.

And the last bastard who abused Sparrow's dog ran away with a bloody nose and a black eye.

Then again, Sparrow was a child last time she faced this situation.

At nineteen and carrying a rusty sword, Sparrow put Thag in his rightful place.

Sparrow also rescued some slaves and gained unintentional renown.

By the time she made it into Bowerstone Market, word was spreading that a new Hero was in Albion.

...

After upgrading her weapons, Sparrow met Theresa at the Bowerstone Clock Tower, which sat in the middle of the market.

The old woman explained Lucien's plan to Sparrow.

"His goal is to rebuild the Spire, a powerful building used for evil. Lucien wants to use it to build a world over this one. I've seen three other Heroes that should help us defeat Lucien."

Sparrow needed to befriend these three Heroes, all of which want revenge on Lucien in some way.

Then Sparrow could defeat Lucien.

The first Hero was a monk in Oakfield.

...

Sparrow arrived in the next town on her way to Oakfield:

Bowerstone Old Town.

"Sparrow!" the sheriff grinned at the Hero.

"Derek?" Sparrow studied the man.

"I'm glad to see you. Though Old Town has changed a bit since you were running around this place."

"I've noticed."

"I'll help you out by slipping in discounts at the shops though. And your sister if I happen to see her."

"Thank you, Derek," Sparrow smiled and added, "but Rose is dead."

Derek stared at Sparrow.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sparrow shrugged, "don't be."

"Well, stay out ta trouble, will you?"

"Sure thing."

Sparrow smiled at Derek and strolled away.

...

In Rookridge, the second region in her way to Oakfield, Sparrow found herself searching for a lost boy in a hobbe-infested cave.

Rookridge was known for being dark, gloomy, and full of bandits.

Bandits were a piece of cake.

But Sparrow wasn't familiar with hobbes.

"These walkways don't seem very safe," a man behind her observed, "Maybe I should wait here."

Sparrow scoffed at his idea.

"Sure. Wait here. Alone. In a cave filled with hobbes."

The man frowned, "Good point."

They continued up the rickety walkway in silence.

"So what about you?" The man asked as they explored the cave.

"What'd you mean?"

"Any kids?"

"How old do you think I am?"

The man frowned.

"That's not what I meant. I was curious."

"No."

"..."

"I don't have any kids and don't plan to anytime soon."

"Oh."

The man gasped as a hobbe attacked him and Sparrow.

Sparrow hit the creature with her sword.

"Joey..." the man collapsed in despair next to the lifeless hobbe.

Sparrow knelt beside the man.

"I always told him they weren't real," the man sobbed.

Abruptly, he stood up and ran out of cave.

Sparrow knew his suicidal intentions.

She could've stopped him.

But she didn't.

Sparrow turned to the opposite direction and continued out of the cave and toward Oakfield.

...

Oakfield was a rural town, golden with stalks of grain in the sunlight.

It was different from the cities Sparrow traveled through and gloomy forests she trekked through.

A pub stood in the center of town.

A sign read "the Sandgoose."

An odd name for a pub, perhaps.

Not much stranger than the Cow and Corset in Bowerstone, though.

"Look for the Temple of Light," Theresa commanded through Sparrow's Guild Seal.

"Got it, geezer," Sparrow said, hoping the Guild Seal didn't work the other way around.

"Sparrow, remind me to teach you manners," Theresa's voice came again.

Sparrow laughed at the thought.

"I believe there is hope for you."

"That makes one of us."

"Sparrow."

"The Temple of Light. Got it."

Sparrow wandered through Oakfield.

Eventually she found the Temple of Light.

Hushed voices came from inside the temple.

Sparrow sneaked toward the doorway.

Two monks and the abbot stood inside in a closed circle.

"Come, child," the abbot said as he spotted Sparrow.

The monks glared at her.

Sparrow crept inside the temple.

She avoided the monks' cold looks.

She stood in front of the abbot.

"Brothers, leave us," he said to the monks, who walked away, whispering to each other and studying Sparrow.

"You look promising, but-"

"But?"

"I'm not sure I can trust you."

Sparrow flexed her muscles and gave the abbot a wink.

"I can see you're strong, but I'm not so sure you're the right person I'm looking for."

Sparrow frowned.

"Tell me what I can do to show you that I'm worthy."

"There's a bandit problem in Rookridge. That would be a good start. Go to the Sandgoose, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Sparrow stumbled out of the temple and toward the pub.

A man recognized her as soon as her she walked into the bar.

"Sparrow?" he asked.

"Barnum!" Sparrow grinned at him, "From Bowerstone, right?"

"Yes! You posed for my picture box ten years ago."

"I remember."

"Although, it never really took off," Barnum said, thoughtfully.

Sparrow laughed.

She hid it behind her hand.

"I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No," Barnum said, "not at all. But I bought a bridge in Rookridge. Only problem is the bandits."

"So, you need someone to take care of them?"

"Right. You wouldn't happen to know somebody, would you?"

"Bandits are easy."

"Thank you!" Barnum hugged Sparrow, "but how will I repay you?"

Sparrow shook her head.

"No need," she said.

"No, I will give you my thesaurus."

Sparrow frowned, "It's really no problem, Barnum."

"Go," he said, "take care of those bandits, and then I'll repay you."

Barnum had to shove Sparrow out the pub doors before she finally gave in.

Sparrow sighed and headed toward Rookridge.

...

Sparrow walked down a worn path when a couple of bandits, contemplating the orders their leader gave them, whispered, "Quick, tell Dash," and took off.

Sparrow chased after them.

They led her to the Rookridge Inn, packed with bandits.

Every one of the thieves pointed their guns at Sparrow.

She held up her hands and touched the back of her head.

She turned to face the door.

There was a pause.

It was almost like the world froze.

No one dared to breathe.

"Shoot me," Sparrow said over her shoulder.

"What?" one of the bandits asked her.

"Go on," Sparrow dared him, "shoot."

The bandit was nervous.

"Fine," she said.

Sparrow jumped off the ground.

She kicked the door to propel herself through the air and toward the group of bandits huddled above the bar.

They watched, wide eyed.

Sparrow nearly hit her head on the railing.

She grabbed the ledge and pushed herself onto the platform where the bandits waited.

"Ah," she said, swinging her legs over the rail, "here we go."

The bandits took out their swords.

Sparrow motioned for them to attack.

One did.

Sparrow dodged his strike and used her will to incinerate him.

The other bandits decided that Sparrow wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

They retreated from the scene.

"Fun suckers!" Sparrow called behind them.

She chased after the group, looking for this Dash character.

She found him, soon after.

"I'm the fasted man in Albion," he boasted.

Sparrow yawned.

Dash ran away to show off his speed.

Sparrow seemed unimpressed.

"Dog," Dash shooed Mr. Fuzzyflippers away, "scram."

Sparrow took this as an opportunity.

She took out her crossbow and carefully aimed it at the ignorant bandit.

One arrow killed him.

Sparrow smiled and said, "Eat that fastest man in Albion."

…

Sparrow returned to Barnum and gained his beloved thesaurus.

On her way out of the Sandgoose, she overheard a man telling his friend that a ghost in Rookridge was looking for vengeance on the man she loved.

Sparrow couldn't help but smile as she thought of how much fun that quest would be.

She darted off, in search for this ghost.

She found her, eventually.

Sparrow asked the ghost why she wanted vengeance.

"Once," the ghost said, "I was in love. And we were planning a wedding! We were so in love."

"But?" Sparrow wondered.

"He didn't show up. It was our wedding day and he left me standing there alone."

Sparrow frowned.

"How do you want your revenge served?"

"Cold, of course. I want you to make him fall in love with you," the ghost said.

"And?"

"Tell him you played him; that it was all a trick."

"Where can I find him?"

"Alex lives in Bowerstone, I think. At least he did."

"I'll look there."

"Good luck."

Sparrow traveled to Bowerstone, imagining how she would make this Alex fall in love with her.

When she arrived in Bowerstone, Sparrow stopped by the tailor.

Her pauper clothes wouldn't attract anyone.

She traded them for bandits' clothes and nicer boots.

She also dyed them black and red to hint that she's dangerous.

Sparrow went to the stylist where she bought dark makeup.

She dyed her hair red.

Sparrow bumped into Alex outside the Cow and Corset.

He stumbled into her and looked up into her brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Sparrow."

"You're beautiful," he said.

"You must be really drunk if you think so."

Alex let out a surprised laugh.

Sparrow grinned at him.

"Do you wanna… uh… fondue?" Alex asked, hopefully.

Sparrow laughed at him

Alex blushed.

Sparrow leaned in next to him and whispered in his ear.

Alex turned redder.

He glanced at her.

"You're so beautiful," he said, "but I can't go down this road. My past relationships haven't ended well."

Sparrow's eyes pleaded at him.

She kissed his cheek.

"Give it a chance," she whispered before walking into the Cow and Corset for a room to stay in.

She woke up the next day with giddiness.

She walked toward the pub's balcony and vaulted over it.

She landed on the ground below, on her bum.

Alex laughed at her.

She looked up at him.

"You look familiar," he said.

"Last night," Sparrow reminded him.

"It's a little fuzzy."

"You thought I was beautiful."

"Did I? Well, who says I don't still?"

Sparrow smiled.

"Have you been thinking about us?"

"I've been thinking about you. And I think I want to get to know you better."

Sparrow flipped her hair.

Alex let out a low whistle.

Sparrow batted her eyelashes.

"You sure are beautiful."

Sparrow laughed, "No, I'm not."

Alex nodded, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"What happened to your last lover? What was her name?"

Alex looked at Sparrow shocked.

"Well, Victoria and I were planning something we weren't ready for."

"She died, didn't she?"

"How'd you know about Victoria?"

"I met her, Alex."

Alex shook his head, "that's not possible."

"It is. You know it is," Sparrow sighed, "she wants her revenge."

"And you plan on carrying it out?"

"Precisely. I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you know what you're up against. Victoria planned on making this much more difficult for you. I'll make it easy."

"What was Victoria's plan?"

"She wanted me to seduce you until you couldn't imagine life without me. I'll make it so you dream of a life without me."

"You're doing a great job of it so far."

Sparrow grinned.

"See you later, Alex."

Sparrow returned to the ghost, Victoria, and told her Alex suffered.

Victoria smiled, menacingly.

...

Sparrow returned to the Temple of Light and the abbot.

"Oakfield is buzzing with rumors about you," he said to Sparrow, "you know, the Temple of Light celebrates the autumn each year with a blessing. I have a monk to fulfill one part of this ritual. I need an escort."

"Am I safe to participate in the blessing?"

"Yes."

"Where can I find the monk?"

"By Wellspring Cave. And, Sparrow, be careful."

...

As Sparrow approached Wellspring Cave, she heard a drunken singing voice.

Sparrow peeked around the corner.

A large, muscular woman sat by the cave with a bottle in her hand.

"What took you so long?" she asked Sparrow as the Hero crept closer.

Sparrow studied the monk, unsure of what to think.

"Right," the monk frowned at Sparrow, "I'm Hannah. Whatever you do, don't cross the line and mistake my name for 'Hammer.' It's Hannah."

Sparrow nodded, "Got it, Hannah. I'm Sparrow."

Mr. Fuzzyflippers appeared, suddenly, as he jogged around the corner, following his master.

Hannah dropped to her knees.

"Heya, boy!" she greeted the mutt.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers jumped up at her, wagging his tail, and licking her face.

Sparrow laughed at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah demanded.

"You look all tough and everything," said Sparrow, "but you're soft."

Hannah dusted herself off.

"I'm not soft."

"Sure," Sparrow muttered under her breath.

Hannah frowned at Sparrow and turned to pick up a giant vase that leaned against the wall.

"Ready?" Hannah asked when she got a firm grip on the vase.

Sparrow said. "Ladies first."

...


	3. The Hero of Will

...

Sparrow led Hannah through Wellspring Cave.

Above their heads floated bright lights Hannah called "wisps."

"They're said to contain the souls of the dead."

Sparrow suddenly felt uneasy.

"Well, let's get this over with then," she said.

Hannah frowned, "I think they're lovely."

Sparrow grimaced, "I don't."

They walked into a circular chamber with three doors and three switches in it.

"This should be the central chamber," Hannah said.

She stood on the first switch and opened the first door.

"Come on," she said and followed Sparrow through the cavern.

Wisps floated high above their heads.

Sparrow made a face.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," she shook her head.

"Quit being overdramatic," Hannah insisted.

Sparrow frowned as she and Hannah walked into the first room.

"Stand on that plate over there," Hannah pointed to a switch on the far side of the room.

She stood on a switch that was placed beside a fountain.

When both Hannah and Sparrow were in their positions, water poured from the fountain into the vase.

"I can just feel this thing getting heavier," Hannah complained.

"Shut up, fatty," Sparrow stuck her tongue out at the monk.

Hannah frowned.

"You're just lucky you're not the one lugging this thing around."

"You're damn right I am."

Hannah looked at the fountain as the last droplets of water fell into the vase.

"Back to the central chamber, then," Hannah said.

Sparrow ran out of the room and right into a hollow man.

"What did I say?!" Sparrow yelled at Hannah, who caught up and watched in terror.

Sparrow drew her sword and stabbed the undead skeleton.

Wisps from above dropped to the ground and raised more hollow men.

Sparrow mowed through the army of undead with Hannah trailing behind her.

As soon as they were safe in the central chamber, Hannah and Sparrow both let out a deep breath.

"Remind me never to anger you," Hannah studied Sparrow.

Sparrow put away her sword.

"Right then, next room."

Hannah stood on the second switch and opened the second door.

"Same as before, you stand over on that switch," Hannah motioned to a plate that sat on a high platform.

Hannah stood on the switch next to a fountain.

Sparrow vigorously jogged to her plate.

She drew her crossbow and waited, rather impatiently, for the water to pour.

Hollow men rose from the ground.

"Sparrow?" Hannah asked.

"Got your back," Sparrow fired at the skeletons as they gathered around Hannah.

Hannah let out a sigh of relief.

The water fell and ran out.

"Let's go," Hannah said.

She and Sparrow bolted to the central chamber where Hannah stood on the last switch.

The door partially opened.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers scampered under the open crack.

"Wait!" Hannah called.

"Don't worry," Sparrow frowned at the monk, "Mr. Fuzzyflippers can take care of himself."

No doubt, Mr. Fuzzyflippers reappeared with a decapitated hollow man's head.

Hannah made a disgusted face.

Sparrow praised her dog for tearing apart a hollow man.

"Quite a companion you've got there," Hannah said.

"Takes after his master," Sparrow grinned.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers wagged his tail.

The door opened entirely.

"Shall you get going?" Hannah asked.

"After you," Sparrow said.

…

The Golden Oak ritual finished with Hannah blessing the water.

One of the monks from the temple interrupted the blessing with urgent news.

"One of Lucien's men," he panted, "they've got your father."

Hannah dropped the vase and ran out of the cave.

Sparrow watched.

"Follow Hannah," Theresa said through the Guild Seal.

Sparrow frowned.

"I was afraid you'd say that," she sighed and chased after Hannah.

Sparrow reached the temple just as Hannah bashed the guard's head in with a large hammer she had found.

Sparrow looked at the abbot's lifeless body on the floor.

Hannah fell on her knees beside him and cried.

After holding a short funeral for the abbot and saying a few words in his honor, Hannah, or rather Hammer, was recruited to follow Theresa and gain her revenge on Lucien.

...

Sparrow, Hammer, and Theresa met up in the Chamber of Fate, where Theresa trained Sparrow and where Theresa taught Hammer.

"Who's next?" Sparrow wondered.

"A mage named Garth."

Sparrow's stomach churned.

"That name," she said.

Her throat became sandy and dry.

Her breath grew cold.

"You remember?" Theresa asked.

Sparrow nodded.

"He was there when…"

"...Rose died." Theresa finished for her.

Sparrow closed her eyes and hoped the nauseated feeling would pass.

"How can we trust him, then?" Hammer demanded.

"He and Lucien were partners, but when they realized their ideas were very different, their partnership ended," Theresa explained.

"Sparrow, I think you can find him at the tower in Brightwood."

Sparrow took a deep breath and walked to the cullis gate on the other side of the room.

I'll go give him a piece of my mind, then, thought Sparrow.

…

Sparrow found the Brightwood Tower, swarming with Lucien's guards.

One of them spotted Sparrow, strolling toward the tower.

Sparrow gave him a nod.

"Come at me, bro!" she taunted.

The guard watched her.

"Alright," Sparrow said.

She began generating a shock spell.

Carefully aiming it him, Sparrow released the spell.

A lightning bolt struck the guard.

Sparrow grinned and continued toward the tower.

It seemed to her that Lucien really did not want her to get to Garth.

Every couple of steps Sparrow took, she ran into another guard.

Exhausted and irritated, Sparrow walked up the last flight of stairs to Garth.

The way was barricaded, but Sparrow could see the mage.

He fought with a higher ranked guard.

Sparrow was ready to jump over the barrier that separated her from them, when the guard took Garth and escaped through the power of old kingdom artifacts.

Theresa commanded Sparrow to return to the Chamber of Fate.

"What a waste of time," Sparrow muttered and fast traveled back to the Guild where Theresa gave her a warning look.

"What?" said Sparrow with a smile, "it was."

"Find Lucien's former butler," Theresa told the Hero.

"Where can I find him?" Sparrow wondered.

"In Bowerstone," said Theresa, "he knows where Lucien's journal is located."

"So find the butler to find the journal?" Sparrow groaned, "Sounds like a bunch of hoopla to me."

Theresa frowned at her.

"I'll see what I can do."

…

Sparrow passed a bulletin board in Bowerstone with a job listing.

In bold words, it said:

**Bounty Hunting. Adventurers Wanted.**

Sparrow backtracked to read it.

A smile formed on her face.

"Sparrow, don't even think about it," Theresa warned.

"You'll thank me later," Sparrow said, looking for a guard that would hire her.

…

After taking care of that problem and being paid for her services, Sparrow found herself at the Bowerstone Clock Tower.

There, drunk as usual, stood Alex.

He leaned against one of the tower's legs.

"Hey there, good-looking," Sparrow walked toward him.

Alex shuddered and turned to face her.

"I thought you already told Victoria that I've suffered enough," Alex said.

"Ha! Don't think you're getting outta this easily. I still have a promise to fulfill."

"What's that?"

"Making your life miserable."

"Ah, that."

"Alex," Sparrow looked at the drunken man, "do you know where I can find Lucien's old butler?"

"Who, Jeeves? At the Cow and Corset," Alex gestured to pub behind him.

"Thanks," Sparrow headed toward the pub, but stopped, turned to Alex, and said, "I'll see you later."

"I hope not," Alex said and waved at her.

Sparrow didn't want to admit it, but she was growing fond of Alex.

…

Jeeves, Lucien's butler, wouldn't had over the information to Lucien's diary without a price.

"Told ya," Sparrow whispered to Guild Seal.

"What?" Jeeves asked.

"Nothing," Sparrow smiled, "What's your price."

"1,000 gold pieces," Jeeves demanded.

Sparrow frowned but paid the money.

"I don't think you understand," Sparrow said to Jeeves, "that money was hard to earn."

"Yeah," Jeeves said, "but for me it wasn't."

Sparrow was tempted to raise her sword to the man.

But she thought better of it.

"The information, Jeeves," Sparrow reminded him.

"Here," Jeeves handed Sparrow a map.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, "I've got some money to spend."

Sparrow glared at the butler.

She turned out of the room he was in and vaulted over the balcony rail, giving villagers below a fright.

…

The map led Sparrow to a mighty troll.

Sparrow sighed, drew her crossbow, and somersaulted to a nearby boulder for cover.

It took skill to bring the creature down, which Sparrow did not have much of.

She was supposed to be the Hero of Strength, Skill, and Will.

Sparrow had Strength and Will.

But when it came to Skill, Sparrow was a terrible shot.

"Just shoot the damn thing!" Hammer yelled at her through the Guild Seal.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Sparrow shouted back at the Hero of Strength.

"Bloody shoot it already!"

"Watch your mathing language and maybe I might!"

"Wha-?"

"Oh, just shut it!"

Eventually, Sparrow defeated the troll and obtained the journal.

I feel bad for the Hero of Skill, Sparrow thought with a laugh, 'Cause they'll just adore me.

...

Sparrow, Hammer, and Theresa learned that Lucien was recruiting soldiers from the Crucible in Westcliff.

"They're strong physically and weak mentally," Theresa told Sparrow, "you'll need to emerge victorious in order to find Garth."

"Excuse me," Sparrow looked bewildered at the old woman, "are you calling me stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weak mentally? You're calling me stupid."

"No," Theresa began.

Sparrow wouldn't hear it, though.

Out of frustration and anger, Sparrow let out a bloodcurdling growl.

Hammer looked shocked.

Theresa, however, was used to Sparrow's odd-ness.

She did, in fact, raise the Hero.

Theresa yawned as Sparrow finished her growl.

"Yes," Theresa said, "I was calling you stupid."

…

**A.N.: Math is a bad word, by the way. I was working on homework in my guided study hall (a class designed to help students who really, truly need it), one day, and my teacher asked me what I needed to work on and if she needed to help me with it. I opened my mouth to answer her first question and she said, "just don't say the four letter word." I looked at her, uneasily and unsure of what four letter word she meant when she said, "Math."**


	4. The Spire

…

The road to Westcliff included the Bandit Coast which was famous for (surprise, surprise) bandits.

Hammer and Sparrow traveled through the region, each on their guard.

They reached Westcliff, tired and alarmed.

Hammer recalled these stories she overheard about Westcliff.

The hair on Sparrow's back raised.

"Look!" Hammer pointed to an ugly creature that resembled a werewolf.

"it's a balverine," Hammer said.

The creature growled at them and leapt off its post.

"Let's get outta here," Sparrow said, uneasily.

She took a step forward and was almost tackled by the airborne balverine.

Sparrow stumbled backward.

"Watch it!" Hammer yelled in surprise.

Sparrow took her sword and attacked the balverine.

When the creature was finally dead, Sparrow could breath again.

"That does it," she said, "we're leaving."

She and Hammer darted through Westcliff, avoiding balverines if it could be helped.

Although Sparrow tried, she couldn't escape the Howling Halls.

...

Sparrow grimaced at the building crawling with balverines that stood in her way.

"Look's like we have to go in there to get to the Crucible," said Hammer.

Sparrow bit her lip.

"Come on," she frowned.

Hammer followed her into the building.

Sparrow and Hammer made it out of the halls, panting and limping toward the Westcliff camp.

...

Sparrow and Hammer marched up the stairs to the Crucible and two men standing outside the arena.

"Sparrow," one man greeted the Hero as she climbed the stairs.

Sparrow stared at him.

"You've heard of me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "Westcliff is booming with news of you."

Sparrow was surprised.

Usually she needed to prove herself before she was allowed to continue on her journey.

"So," the man smiled, "you want to try your hand at the Crucible, huh?"

"Hit me," Sparrow nodded.

"Right," the second man looked at Sparrow's dog and said, "no pets."

"You'll watch Mr. Fuzzyflippers, won't you?" Sparrow pouted at Hammer.

Hammer sighed, "fine."

Sparrow grinned and disappeared into the arena.

...

Sparrow stopped at the trader in the room.

"Got any health potions?" she asked him.

"Sure," the trader explained some of his merchandise and their effects.

"I'll take a java potion," she said and paid the trader, "while I'm here, could you show me your weapons?"

The trader displayed a few of his selection of weaponry and explained each to Sparrow.

"Thanks but they don't seem to catch my eye. Sorry."

"Anything else?" the trader asked as he put away the weapons.

"What do you have in clothes?" Sparrow wondered.

The trader smiled at the Hero.

"Something I'm sure you'll like," he said and pulled out a long coat with a blue pattern on it.

"How much for it?" Sparrow wanted to know.

The trader's smile grew wider.

...

After equipping the highwayman coat and checking her reflection in the trader's mirror, Sparrow picked up a copy of the Crucible Rules and walked into the first round.

Six rounds later, Sparrow walked into a room full of bandits when someone in the audience called her name.

Sparrow used a powerful shock spell to keep her enemies off her long enough for her to glance at her fan.

Alex waved at her from the crowd.

Sparrow blew him a kiss and gave him a wink.

Alex cheered for her.

Knowing someone was there to root for her motivated Sparrow.

She flew through the last three rounds like they were nothing.

...

Outside the Crucible, Sparrow found a crowd of adoring fans waiting for her.

She grinned at them.

Standing in the front of the crowd were Hammer and Alex.

Sparrow walked toward them.

"Great job," Alex congratulated.

"Thanks," Sparrow smiled at him.

"Sparrow," Hammer said, "take some time to enjoy Albion before heading to the docks. You may not get another chance like this for a while."

Sparrow nodded and offered Hammer a smile.

Hammer walked away as Alex invited Sparrow to celebrate her victory at the Cow and Corset.

"At 8 'o clock tomorrow night and don't be late," he said and took off.

Sparrow felt a trill in her chest.

She blushed at the thought of having crush with the reputation of a fearless adventurer.

Nevertheless, Sparrow met Alex at the Cow and Corset with a smile on her face and a feeling of giddiness pounding in her chest.

...

Sparrow walked into the pub and found Alex immediately.

She sat down at the table he waited at.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up," Alex said with a nervous smile.

"I still have a promise to keep, don't I?"

Sparrow smiled at Alex.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess so."

A waitress wearing a thigh-short dress and a low-cut bodice stopped at their table.

Sparrow watched this woman, warily.

She may not have the cleanest fashion sense, but Sparrow knew when someone was showing off too much.

Alex must have noticed, too, although he tried to hide it anyway.

"Uh, I'd like a bottle of the Bowerstone Brew," he said.

"Well water," Sparrow said.

"You know this is a pub, right?" the waitress asked Sparrow.

"I know."

Alex grinned at the Hero.

"You're a saint, you know," he said.

"Ha!" Sparrow laughed, "no, I'm not."

"I guess."

Sparrow coughed.

"I'm not a saint, Alex. I've seen a lot of murder. Hell, I've even killed a few myself."

"But you don't drink," Alex said.

"Maybe we each have something we're not proud of," Sparrow shrugged.

Alex smiled.

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked if Sparrow wanted any liquor.

"Oh, no," Sparrow said and took a sip of her water.

The waitress frowned and walked away.

"You notice how much cleavage she shows?" Sparrow murmured to Alex.

"Pfft," said Alex, studying Sparrow, "you're one to talk."

Sparrow frowned at him.

Although she wore layers, Sparrow's coat was unzipped and her shirt didn't cover much.

Alex gave her a look.

"Damn," said Sparrow, "you're right."

"I think its her ankles we should be worried about," Alex said and guzzled down his drink.

Sparrow smirked at him.

"How long will you be gone?" Alex changed the subject.

Sparrow's smile faded.

She shrugged, "however long it takes to turn Lucien's great plan into a disaster."

Alex nodded.

"I think your friend's right."

"About what?"

"When she said you might not get another chance like this."

"Like what?"

Alex took Sparrow by the hand and led her upstairs to an inn room.

He closed the door behind them.

Sparrow shivered as she realized Alex's intentions.

Alex pressed Sparrow against the wall and kissed her neck.

"Alex," Sparrow pushed the man off her, "I'm not ready for this."

"Sparrow," Alex whined.

"I'm sorry."

Alex sank against the wall in disappointment.

Sparrow sat next to him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"You really are a saint," Alex said.

Sparrow kissed his cheek.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"Good luck in the Spire," Alex said.

"Good luck in Albion," Sparrow smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you," Alex admitted.

"Me too."

Alex laughed.

Sparrow savored the moment.

She may not have a chance like this again.

...

Sparrow took a deep breath as she stepped onto the Westcliff docks, uneasily.

"No weapons or dogs," the ship captain told her.

Sparrow stroked Mr. Fuzzyflippers behind the ears.

"I'll watch after him," Hammer promised.

Sparrow looked at the dog.

"Be good," she whispered.

"Get on the ship, Sparrow." Theresa said through the Guild Seal.

Sparrow kissed Mr. Fuzzyflippers' forehead.

The dog whimpered.

Carefully, Sparrow stripped herself of her weapons and after taking one last look at the dreary camp behind her, Sparrow boarded the ship.

...

Sparrow arrived at the Spire with a large group of men.

Lucien's guards shoved the group forward.

Sparrow lost her balance and landed on the dark, cold tile.

She pushed herself up onto her feet.

There, standing high above the group, was a grey-haired man.

Sparrow would never forget that face, though.

Although time had aged him, Sparrow recognized him from the start.

Fury grew inside her.

Sparrow pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

Lucien watched with wide eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead," he pointed at the Hero.

"Next time know who you're dealing with," Sparrow grinned, "you never know, they may just come back to haunt you."

Sparrow spat at him.

Lucien looked into her eyes.

"Sleep," he commanded.

Drowsiness overwhelmed Sparrow.

She struggled to fight against Lucien.

The world turned black.

...

Sparrow woke up and the first thing she noticed was her lack of hair.

Lucien had shaved her ponytail off.

Sparrow sniffled miserably at the loss of her hair.

Next thing she noticed was her new attire.

She frowned as she realized she looked like a Spire guard.

Last thing she wanted was to be associated with Lucien or his men.

Sparrow didn't like the situation at all.

A guard coughed behind her.

"You," he pointed a stubby finger in her direction, "the Commandant wants to see you."

Sparrow frowned.

"Can't you see I'm busy feeling sorry for myself?"

The guard yanked Sparrow up by her arm.

"We don't put up with attitude here," he warned her, "besides, you'll learn soon enough what that collar's for."

Collar? Sparrow touched the device around her neck.

"I suggest you obey," the guard snarled.

Sparrow followed him to the Commandant's office.

...

"You," the Commandant told Sparrow, "are officer 273. That number is not random. I've broken 272 before you. You're just another officer who will soon break."

The Commandant struck Sparrow with his sword.

"Thank me," he commanded.

"Why in the world-?" Sparrow looked at him in shock.

Suddenly, the collar around her neck activated.

Sparrow collapsed on the ground and gasped for air.

"Thank me!" the Commandant ordered.

"Go to hell," Sparrow muttered.

The device activated again, turning Sparrow to a heap on the floor.

"Obey," came Lucien's voice.

It was a whisper, nearly inaudible.

Sparrow struggled to her feet.

She was out cold before she could catch her breath.

...

For the next ten years, Sparrow faced similar incidents.

Sparrow resisted the Commandant every time.

She also lost her strength frequently to her Spire collar.

During one event in particular, Sparrow met the Hero of Will, face to face.

He had spared enough will power to destroy both of their collars and helped Sparrow break out of the Spire.

"You're a Hero," he said, "aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Sparrow asked him.

"Not many people last long in the Spire," he said, "not many rebels, that is."

"Sparrow."

"Garth."

"I know who you are," Sparrow said, "you were there the night Lucien tried to kill me."

Garth looked puzzled.

"20 years ago," Sparrow continued, "two young orphans entered Castle Fairfax. They passed you in the hall. One stopped to look at you."

Sparrow described the scene so vividly that Garth relived it.

He stared into Sparrow's brown eyes and saw the little girl staring back at him.

"I'm sorry," Garth said.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

"I could've stopped him."

"What's done is done. Right now let's focus on getting out of here."

Garth nodded, "follow me."

...

Garth and Sparrow escaped the Spire and met up with Theresa on the dock in Oakfield.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers raced down the pier and jumped up at Sparrow.

"Mr. Fuzzyflippers!" Sparrow squealed and knelt down to pet the dog.

Theresa smiled at Sparrow,

"Hello, again," she said.

"Not you," Sparrow groaned.

"Haven't changed," Theresa frowned.

"Of course I haven't."

Theresa diverted her attention to Garth.

"Hello," she said.

"Who are you?" Garth asked.

"I'm Theresa. I'm here to teach you how to get your revenge on Lucien."

Garth considered it.

"Do I have a choice?

...


	5. Wraithmarsh

...

Sparrow swung open the doors to the Rookridge Inn and smiled at Hammer, who held a bottle of alcohol and sat at the bar counter.

She turned when she heard the doors open behind her.

"Sparrow?" Hammer asked.

"You recognize me?" Sparrow asked the drunk monk.

"Who could forget a face like yours?"

Sparrow shrugged.

"Did you visit your loved ones yet?" Hammer wondered.

"What loved ones?" Sparrow asked her.

"Hm," Hammer thought, "guess you're right. You never really mention anybody."

Sparrow said, " 'cause there is nobody."

"Well, I guess you have time on your hands. I need to meet up with somebody. I'm sure Theresa will call you when I'm ready," Hammer said and sprinted out of the bar.

Sparrow couldn't help but think of Bowerstone.

She had a feeling someone would want to see her.

...

Sparrow waited at the Cow and Corset for Alex.

She always seemed to meet him there, so she figured if she wanted to see him, that's where he'd be.

Sparrow sighed as dawn broke and she stumbled into the pub, up the stairs, and into an empty inn room.

She slept for seven days and 12 hours before she woke up again.

Sparrow took her usual way out of the pub, by vaulting over the balcony rail

She, quickly, crossed the street to the tailor and changed out of her Spire garments and into her old clothes.

She kept the boots and the gloves, though, but dyed them red.

Sparrow, then, sold her unwanted attire and walked to the hair stylist to see what she could do about Sparrow's thinning appearance.

Sparrow bought a wig that looked very similar to her old haircut.

She visited a tattooist in Bower Lake for something different.

Sparrow was very pleased with the results.

She returned to the Cow and Corset, feeling rather stylish.

"Sparrow?" she heard someone call behind her.

Sparrow turned and saw Alex running toward her.

"You're back!" he grinned, "that's great."

"Hey, Alex," Sparrow smiled at him.

"It's been so long," said Alex, "but you're still as beautiful as when we met. Remember?"

"Probably better than you do."

Alex smiled, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Alex," Sparrow said, knitting her eyebrows, "I think I'm ready. I mean, that is if you still want to... fondue."

Alex's face lit up.

"Wow," he said, "you mean it?"

Sparrow nodded and led Alex safely to her caravan in Bower Lake where, for the first time in ten years, Sparrow let herself go.

Her relationship with Alex became much more serious than she had planned.

...

Sparrow met up with Garth, Hammer, and Theresa in the Chamber of Fate.

"The third Hero is a pirate in Bloodstone." Hammer said.

"How do you know this?" Garth asked.

"I did research," said Hammer.

"Bloodstone?" Sparrow echoed, "sounds like a wonderful place."

"It's a wicked town," Theresa told Sparrow, oblivious to the sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Hammer smiled at the annoyed Sparrow.

"It's really great to have you back," Hammer said.

"How are we going to get to Bloodstone?" Sparrow changed the subject.

"I have a cullis gate at my tower that leads to Wraithmarsh," Garth stated, matter of factly.

Sparrow grinned.

"Is there a region in Albion that's called 'Rainbow Land' or something?"

Theresa looked at the Hero.

"Of course not," Theresa scoffed, "that would ridiculous."

...

Sparrow raced the Heroes of Strength and Will to the Brightwood Tower.

"Let's use the back passage," said Garth, "Lucien is still expecting me."

Sparrow frowned at the number of guards waiting for them.

"Are you sure we can't just use the front gate?" Sparrow asked the mage.

Garth frowned at her.

"Just wondering," Sparrow threw her hands up in defense.

"This way is much faster," he said, "because we're not going to be flanked by so many guards."

Sparrow looked unsure.

"Trust me," Garth said.

Sparrow followed after him and Hammer as a mob of soldiers ran toward the group.

...

"Watch my back," Garth ordered, "while I open the cullis gate."

Hammer and Sparrow exchanged glances.

"You haven't helped either of us while fighting Lucien's men and now you're taking some time to think?" Hammer frowned, "what do Sparrow and I have to do all the work?"

"Thinking takes time and seeing as I'm the smartest of the three of us, I'll do the thinking. Just keep Lucien's soldiers off me."

Sparrow watched in bewilderment as Garth and Hammer fought.

The fact that they fought wasn't a surprise because Hammer and Garth didn't agree on very much.

But some of their claims were questionable.

"Excuse me," Sparrow butted in, "One, I'm doing all of the work. Hammer, you touched maybe three of Lucien's guards, but relied on me to actually do the dirty work and kill them. Two, Garth, you're a lazy butt who pretends like he's the smartest when really you're no better than Hammer."

The monk and the mage stared at Sparrow.

"I guess you're right," said Hammer.

"You're comparing me to that barbarian?!" Garth asked, furious.

"Open the cullis gate," Sparrow commanded, "Hammer and I will watch your back."

Garth frowned, but grunted and started concentrating.

Sparrow rolled up her sleeves.

She smiled at the old kingdom shard that floated beside the tower.

It was the same shard that helped the Commandant escape with Garth years before.

Sparrow nodded at it.

The shard began sending out soldiers to attack the Heroes.

...

Starting the cullis gate took time.

Sparrow and Hammer did their best to keep Lucien's guards off Garth.

When the gate finally opened, Sparrow and her dog charged into it, leaving Garth and Hammer to deal with the remaining soldiers.

As soon as Sparrow entered the gate, it exploded.

Sparrow was stuck in Wraithmarsh and Garth and Hammer in Brightwood.

Sparrow blacked out.

...

Sparrow woke up and looked around at the iron bars that caged her.

Something in the corner of her eye made her whip around to face it.

An old man with a psychotic glint in his eye peered up at her.

He coughed and asked, "what to do with you?"

"Don't kill me," Sparrow begged.

"Hm," the old man frowned.

"What else did you have in mind?" Sparrow offered.

A demented smile crept into the old man's face.

"You have sexy curves," the old man looked up and down Sparrow's body.

She shivered.

"Good luck undressing me," she said.

Her voice was stone cold.

"I don't play nice."

The old man laughed, "you will when I'm done with you."

Sparrow glared at him.

The fog around them grew dense.

The old man turned and disappeared into the fog to investigate.

Sparrow heard him scream.

She heard something else scream, a high-pitched wail.

Something emerged from the fog.

Sparrow held her breath.

A dog trotted toward her.

"Mr. Fuzzyflippers," Sparrow let out a deep breath.

"Find the key, Mr. Fuzzyflippers!"

The dog wagged his tail and began searching.

"Try the old man's body," Sparrow hinted.

The fog cleared and revealed the body.

Mr. Fuzzyflippers brought Sparrow the key.

"Good boy," Sparrow praised and took the key from him.

She, carefully, unlocked the door to the cage.

"Come on," she said, walking deep into the swamp.

Sparrow looked up at a sign that read:

Oakvale.

...

Wraithmarsh was much bigger than Sparrow had hoped.

She ran into a banshee as she neared the border to Bloodstone.

The spirit began lying to her and making her feel guilty about Rose's death.

Sparrow shot the spirit.

It took seven hits to bring the creature down.

"Theresa?" Sparrow said aloud.

"Here," the old woman's voice came through the Guild Seal.

"How did that banshee know about Rose?"

"Banshees use your memories against you," Theresa explained.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm dreading what lies ahead."

Theresa laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, "you should be getting close to Bloodstone."

"That's what I meant."

…

**A.N.: Sorry about the scene with Alex. Remember, Sparrow's in her late twenties and she just spent ten years in the Spire. Seeing Alex again really turned her on.**


	6. The Hero of Skill

...

Sparrow knocked on the door of the Bloodstone Mansion.

She could hear someone unlocking the door and looked down at a short man as he flung it open.

"Well," the man stood back to study Sparrow, "what's a cute adventurer like you doing in Bloodstone?"

Something snapped in Sparrow.

"Do you have any idea, ANY idea, who I am?" she asked him.

The man shook his head.

"Basically, kind of a big deal."

"Are you?" the man asked.

"You see, grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and, honey, I hurt people. I'm a force of nature. If you were from where I was from, you'd be f***ing dead."

"Uh huh," he didn't look moved.

"Sparrow," Theresa said through the Guild Seal.

Sparrow ignored her.

She punched the man right in the schnoz.

He stumbled back and held his broken nose.

He stared at Sparrow, bewildered.

"Don't tell me he didn't deserve it," Sparrow replied to Theresa.

"But you're supposed to be impressing him."

"And that wasn't impressive?"

"Ow," the Hero of Skill wrinkled his nose.

Sparrow sighed.

She walked toward the waterfront and boarded a ship to Westcliff.

…

Sparrow took on quests rescuing slaves and posing for statues.

She even bribed a sculptor to place one in Bloodstone.

It was of her giving passing villagers the bird.

She posed for one in Westcliff, Brightwood, Oakfield, and Fairfax as well, with different poses for each region.

She paid a bard to sing of her travels and showed off some trophies, too.

Gaining renown took quite some time, but when she felt it was safe to return because Reaver knew what he was up against, Sparrow pounded on the mansion door with a smile.

Reaver opened the door a crack.

He was wearing a bandage across the bridge of his nose.

Sparrow laughed as he cringed behind the door.

"See the sculpture on the waterfront?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"That was for you."

"Oh, boy."

Sparrow grinned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, cautiously.

"I have a question for you."

"Oh."

Reaver slowly opened the door and invited Sparrow inside.

"Just wondering if I've piqued your curiosity, yet?"

He nodded, "a little bit."

"Is there anything I can do to gain your trust?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Reaver led Sparrow down the hall to his study.

He pointed to a dark object on a table and asked her for a favor.

"Take that to its owners in Wraithmarsh, would you?"

Sparrow picked up the object.

She could feel an evil vibe pulse off it.

"You sure?"

Reaver nodded and bit his lip.

Sparrow glanced at the object once again and headed toward Wraithmarsh.

…

Sparrow stood in front of the Shadow Court thinking, I'm gonna murder Reaver.

She took a deep breath and used the Dark Seal to open the door.

"Coming, Mr. Fuzzyflippers?" Sparrow looked at the dog over her shoulder.

The dog cowered and rubbed his head against Sparrow's calf.

"Me too," she agreed and whistled to the dog as she walked into the Shadow Court.

…

Sparrow ran into a lost young lady and was faced with a difficult choice.

She could give the innocent girl the seal and sacrifice her youth and beauty or she could keep the seal and carry out Reaver's diabolical intentions.

Being pure, Sparrow sacrificed her own youth.

She returned to Reaver and, as he opened his mouth to say something cynical, Sparrow socked him in the jaw.

…

"Do we always have to meet this way?" Reaver asked, feeling his jaw.

"Apparently."

"Reaver," a thug said as he forced his way into Reaver's study, "Lucien's invading Bloodstone."

"So, I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that I sold you to Lucien, huh?" said Reaver.

Sparrow boxed him in the gut.

Reaver groaned and toppled over.

"They're looking for you, Reaver," said the thug.

Sparrow grinned.

"Wipe that smug look off your face," he glared at Sparrow.

"Reaver?"

"Fight 'em off," Reaver ordered as he stood up, "You, follow me."

Sparrow didn't argue with him.

She escaped with him using his secret passage.

They ended up on a beach where Theresa, Garth, and Hammer met up with them.

"Not that this wasn't fun, but-" Reaver clicked his tongue.

"Tatty bye."

He turned to a ship waiting for him when a shard came and destroyed his escape plan.

"Or not," he grimaced, "I guess I'm stuck with you-"

"Sparrow!" Hammer warned.

Too late.

As Reaver turned to face the Heroes again, Sparrow blackened his eye.

"Honestly!" he frowned and held his hand to his face.

Sparrow kneed him the gut and stomped on his toes.

Reaver doubled over in pain.

Sparrow grinned.

Carefully stepping over the injured thief, Sparrow concentrated her will to the shard and destroyed it.

When Reaver had enough strength to stand up again, Sparrow lunged at him.

Garth, however, pulled her back.

"Get off of me and let me kill him!" Sparrow tantrumed, thrashing about.

"I think he's had enough," the mage tightened his grip on the Sparrow.

Meanwhile, Theresa convinced Reaver to join the other Heroes and get his revenge on Lucien.

...

Sparrow, the three Heroes, and Theresa stood on a massive hill in Bower Lake with strange markings engraved into it.

"Sparrow," Theresa directed, "stand in the middle. Garth, Hammer, and Reaver, you stand around the edges in a triangle."

They did so.

Power drained from the three Heroes and was absorbed by Sparrow.

There was an explosion of light.

Sparrow toppled over, moaning in pain.

The Heroes around her struggled to catch their breaths.

Theresa, however, was missing.

Instead, Lucien stood in her place.

"What have you done with her?" Hammer demanded.

"Oh, I'm afraid her days of telling fortunes are up," Lucien said.

He studied the scene.

"So, what's all this?"

"None of your business," snapped Sparrow.

"Au contraire," Lucien said, "everything that goes on in Albion is my business."

"Just a couple of Heroes plotting their revenge. Nothing to see here."

"Lord Lucien," Reaver interrupted, "Surely you'll spare me, right? I have, in fact, kept my end of the bargain."

"Don't trust Lucien with deals," Garth spoke up, glaring at the grey-haired man.

"Love to stay and chat," said Lucien, "but I really don't have all day. Now first things first," he pointed a pistol at Sparrow.

Her blood ran cold.

Just as the bullet zoomed toward her, Mr. Fuzzyflippers jumped in the way.

The dog collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Sparrow glanced at him.

She sniffled and locked her gaze into Lucien.

"Last time," he said, "it tore my heart out. Then again, you were only a child. But then, so was I."

The gunshot broke an eerie silence and echoed through Bower Lake.

For a moment, Sparrow didn't feel anything.

...

Someone jabbed at Sparrow's ribs.

Sparrow groaned and turned over.

"Wake up, little Sparrow."

That voice.

Sparrow cracked an eye open.

Rose peered at her.

Sparrow scanned the room.

She knew this place.

Sparrow whirled around to look out the window.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Sparrow saw the farm she grew up at before living in Old Town.

"Come on," Rose yanked Sparrow out of bed and dragged her down the stairs.

Sparrow studied herself.

She was nine years old again.

"Am I dead?" Sparrow whispered.

Rose laughed.

"Oh, Sparrow, you're so silly."

Sparrow didn't know if that was a yes or a no.

She wandered around the farm with Rose trailing behind her.

...

Night fell after a long day of working on the farm.

Sparrow heard distant music as she peered out the window.

"Sparrow, it's nothing. Go to bed," Rose whined.

Sparrow ignored her.

"Wait," said Rose as Sparrow walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"Rose," Sparrow said to her sister, "this isn't right. I'm gonna go avenge you and Mr. Fuzzyflippers. Don't try to get in my way."

Sparrow could feel herself choke up, "Goodbye."

"No, wait!" Rose called after Sparrow.

Sparrow cried as she crossed the front gate to the world outside the farm.

"No!" Rose screamed.

She's dead, Sparrow reminded herself. Lucien's just trying torment you. Don't let it get to you.

Sparrow took a deep breath and continued down the gloomy road of death and destruction.

...

Sparrow found the source of the music:

The music box that she and Rose wished off of in Old Town before Lucien invited them to Castle Fairfax.

Sparrow picked it up and saw her life flash before her eyes.

She woke up in the Spire.

...

Sparrow took the music box and walked into a bright light in the center of the Spire.

Lucien was draining the power from Garth, Hammer, and Reaver as Sparrow walked in.

Lucien didn't notice her.

Sparrow began winding up the music box.

She held it up to Lucien and closed her eyes.

"I wish, I wish..." Sparrow whispered.

Her dog came to mind.

Sparrow opened her eyes and glared at Lucien.

A beam of light shot out from the music box and struck Lucien.

He lost his balance and stumbled back.

"Wha-?" he glanced at Sparrow.

Sparrow grinned at him and whipped out her pistol.

Lucien was still trying to piece it together.

"This is for my sister," Sparrow shot him once.

"This is for my dog."

Twice.

"And this, this is for you. Dasvidanya."

Thrice.

Lucien fell off his platform and into the abyss below.

Theresa appeared like the creepier she is.

Hammer, Garth, and Reaver struggled to catch their breaths.

"You get a wish, you know." Theresa smiled at Sparrow.

"Could I get my dog back?" Sparrow asked.

"If that's what you wish."

Sparrow nodded, "it is."

...

**A.N.: Mr. Fuzzyflippers' name came from Purpleeyeswtf's video, None Piece 3.**

**I found the "I'm a force of nature" quote here: watch?v=yA8w2MaYdjU**

**The "dasvidanya" statement used is from the 20th Century movie, Anastasia.**

**I do not own any quotes used. All credit goes to the creators.**


	7. Epilogue

{Epilogue}

…

Sparrow leaned against the trunk of an oak tree and reflected what had happened in the last couple of years.

...

Reaver and Garth traveled to Sumter camp, Garth's homeland.

Hammer followed after some warrior monks as an attempt to avoid violence

(ironic for the Hero of Strength).

And Sparrow continued journeying through Albion, looking for adventure and excitement.

She settled down and started a family with Alex.

They had two kids before he left her:

Logan and Blade.

After Alex abandoned them, Sparrow bought Castle Fairfax.

Every night before her children went to sleep, Sparrow told them of her quests.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Hero. Like you," Blade would say.

"One day, you will be," Sparrow would kiss her daughter's forehead.

...

Sparrow died of sickness, one winter night, leaving Albion's throne to Logan.

Blade, however, disagreed with her brother's reign and rebelled against him.

But that's another story.

...

The End.

...

**A.N.: I'm sorry if you didn't agree with Alex leaving Sparrow. Every other time I played Fable 2, Alex either committed suicide after Sparrow told him she used him or she married him and he left her. So Alex leaving Sparrow was based off my own experience.**

**Sparrow actually can't speak. Throughout the entire game, she (or he) doesn't say a word. Most of the things Sparrow says is me yelling at the tv screen.**

**I wanted to leave Hammer, Garth, and Theresa out of this story, but because the plot demands four Heroes (and I couldn't think of anyone that would actually want to travel with Sparrow) I kept them. Blade doesn't mention Theresa even though she helps the princess (or prince) discover her past. Theresa, though she's a butt muncher, is essential to the story.  
**

**Unlike Blade, I actually played Fable 2 while writing Sparrow. Your welcome if it seems more accurate. If not, too bad; enjoy it anyway.**

**Now that I actually finished, I've got to figure out what I'm going to write about next.**


End file.
